


Will You Be All Right?

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched Daniel get on that plane that was taking him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be All Right?

He was the only on there. Daniel was slipping away without anyone knowing. He understood why. But this was better than the alternative.

Daniel had tried to ascend. Then he wouldn't be able to see him and talk to him.

Daniel was going to a house he owns in Cairo. Where he can reassess most of his life over the past five years. The turns it had taken. He had gotten an open-ended leave from the SGC following his brush with radiation poisoning.

Most of his life because there was one part that Daniel had made sure that he understood he would never question.

Daniel's love for him.

He watched Daniel board the plane. Just as he hit the door to the plane Daniel turned. And as always locked eyes with him. In that glaze was a love so deep it sometimes scared both the men. Then he was gone. On the plane.

As far as anyone knew, Daniel slipped away without him knowing. No one would be able to trace him. He was heading to Alexandria then disappearing. The house wasn't even under his name. It's under a friend's name. He and his friend will share it.

Everyone will be pissed for letting him get away. But he would do it. For his love of Daniel.

No one knows of their love. Except Teal'c. No one can hide anything from him. Only Teal'c will ask that question. The question everyone had been asking Daniel.

Will you be all right, O'Neill?

A year later, he slipped back into the country. He knew the Air Force would be having his passport checked at every plane and boat station so he used a fake he bought in England. He had money with him. Enough to get him to Colorado Springs.

No contact was had between him and anyone else. He spent a few months in Cairo. Then decided to travel to England. He saw a few friends. Most he hadn't seen in years. He went back to look around Oxford. In total, he spent two months there.

Next, he went to Ireland. He knew of an old family friend there that would love to see him. And he was right. She had missed him. He spent a month with her visiting.

Then he spent another two months in Cairo again. He needed to see some people there. People he knew when he was a kid. People who hadn't seen him since he left with his parents before that accident.

With the last four months, he wandered all over Canada and Alaska. He had never been to Alaska and he had always wanted to go. Again, he used the fake name.

Then he showed up outside the security gate at the mountain. Only one of the guards recognized him. Sergeant Lee. It was a guy he had been close friends with. He helped him get in without anyone knowing who he was.

General Hammond and SG-1 were called to the security levels to find out about the person who got pass security.

"How did he do it?" Jack asked as he looked at the man's back. He was looking around the room as if it was something special.

"No one knows, Sir." Lee lied. He looked into the room before opening the door to let SG-1 and Hammond in. "He was found inside on the medical ward. I think he may be crazy."

"Sir, do you know how much trouble you are in?" Hammond asked. The man just laughed and shook his head.

"Really? How much? Tell me and go slow..." The man said.

"It's nice to turn around and look at people when you talk to them." Jack said.

"I do not think we will need to fear this man." Teal'c said.

"Thank you, Teal'c." The man said.

"Why?" He said to Teal'c. Then to the man" How did you know his name?" Jack asked as he stepped up behind the man to spin his around.

"Daniel?" Sam said. Daniel nodded.

"Thanks, Sergeant. Lee. Your help was much appreciated." Daniel said. Lee left.

"Only you, Daniel." Jack said. He looked at Daniel and he saw the light in Daniel's eyes again. He knew that Daniel was back to stay.  
The End


End file.
